


Mango-flavored kisses

by LlamaCow



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaCow/pseuds/LlamaCow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamamori and Miyata get drunk at karaoke and make out, what happens when they're sober again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mango-flavored kisses

He'd had a very busy couple of days and Tamamori was in the mood to relax and hang out with his best friend. So when Miyata asked him if he wanted to come along to karaoke with him and A.B.C-Z's Tsukada he decided he could handle the high energy combination of Miyata and Tsuka-chan after a few drinks.

Sipping on his third drink of the evening, a sweet mango-flavored cocktail, Tamamori was chatting with Tsukada while Miyata sang some sort of high-pitched anime song.

“We had a magazine interview today, they asked us who we thought would be the best kisser in our group. Why do we always have to answer those ridiculous questions?” he took a fairly large gulp from his drink.

“So, what'd you answer?” Tsukada asked while hitting a tambourine to match the rhythm of the song.

“Miyata” he said casually, taking another sip.

“Figures”

Tama turned his gaze to Miyata who was now dancing wildly to his song.

“Well, he looks like he'd be good at it, right? Surprisingly...”

“Not really,” Tsuka said without much further interest in the topic as it was his turn to sing.

 _Yes he does_. Tama thought to himself.

Miyata plumped down on the couch, right next to Tamamori. “Tama-chan~” Miyata said in a cheerful, and slightly drunk, voice. “Did you like my song?” he picked up his drink and sucked on the straw. Tamamori's eyes fixed on Miyata's lips. Finding out if he was right to pick Miyata as a good kisser was all he could think about in that moment.

“Hey, Miyata,” he moved his face a bit closer to Miyata's, who put his drink down again and turned to look at Tama.

“hm?”

“You're good at it, right?”

Before Miyata could ask what he was supposed to be good at Tamamori pressed their lips firmly together. Miyata tried to say something, but parted his lips without moving away from Tama and he must have taken that as an invitation because Miyata felt the tip of Tamamori's tongue softly licking at his lips before boldly making its way into his mouth.

Having lost a large part of his inhibitions to alcohol Miyata didn't feel the need to question exactly _why_ Tamamori was making out with him and instead just went with it. He could taste the sweetness of Tama's drink and decided that wasn't a bad thing at all as he started to explore that sweetness with his own tongue. Tamamori leaned deeper into the kiss, placing one hand behind Miyata's head, his fingers running through his hair. Miyata, in turn, placed one hand high on Tama's leg and the other on his waist, digging his fingers into his shirt, feeling Tama's body heat underneath. Everything about their make out was hot; the suddenness with which it had started, the way their tongues kept moving in perfect agreement, the way they could feel each other's breath in between kisses. If it hadn't been for Tsukada they might have continued to raise the temperature in the room a bit more, but their lips broke apart when he poked Tama in the side with a microphone.

“Tama, it's your turn to sing, your song already started!”

Tamamori broke away from Miyata and took the microphone from Tsuka, “I was right though” he said smugly.

The rest of the night went by normally, singing songs and drinking some more, and it wasn't until the next morning Tamamori fully realized he'd put his tongue in Miyata's mouth. Not only that, but it'd been a _hot_ kiss and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. He was sure, however, that he had to talk to someone about it before he saw Miyata again. That was easier said than done, seeing as they had to record a new Busaiku episode later that day.

He considered calling his mom to talk about it, but somehow discussing his drunk make out session with his best friend, who he might have more than friendly feelings for, with his mother didn't appeal to him. Especially not over the phone. So he opted to arrive extra early at the studio, in the hope there was someone else already there that wasn't Miyata, instead.

He opened the door to the dressing room, strongly hoping Miyata wouldn't be there, and found Fujigaya inside, sitting at the table reading a magazine. “ah! Hey! Good! Yes, ok, this will do” he said in relief.

Fujigaya gave him a puzzled look as Tamamori hastily walked over and sat down across from him,“What's up, Tama?”

“Are you alone?” he eyed around the room suspiciously.

“Watta's also already here, but he went to the bathroom, why?”

“Ok, so listen. Can I run something by you real quick?” suddenly he felt nervous and embarrassed, but he _had_ to tell someone, “Ok, so, last night me and Miyata went to karaoke and we got a bit drunk and there was talking about kissing and...I kissed him” he felt his face go red and he kept his gaze on the table.

“So?” By the way Tama had been acting Fujigaya had expected a far more shocking bit of information to be revealed.

“So!? What do you mean _'so'_!?” Tamamori jerked his head up and looked at his band mate in disbelieve, “I _kissed_ him! On the lips! With tongue and everything!” Tamamori was so surprised by the mellow reaction he'd gotten that he completely forgot he was actually quite uncomfortable with this conversation.

“And you've never done that before?”

“What!? No, of course I haven't! Why would I've kissed Miyata before?”

“To be honest, Tama, we all sort of thought you guys were together somehow, but just didn't feel like telling us or something.”

Tamamori's mouth fell open. Both at the idea the rest of the group apparently thought he and Miyata were a thing and at the very thought of him and Miyata as a couple, something he hadn't really ever thought about as a possibility before.

“We..I..but..the..”

“Tama, I think Miyata broke your brain”

Tamamori gaped at Fujigaya, but composed himself when Yokoo entered the room and gave him a look, making him realize his mouth was still hanging open and he must look ridiculous.

Yokoo sat down on the empty chair next to Fujigaya, “What's going on? Why does Tama look like he just found out he's pregnant or something?”

“He kissed Miyata last night and, contrary to popular believe, had never done that before”

Yokoo stared at Tama with a somewhat surprised look, “Really? Never?”

“You guys all really thought we were... _together_?” Tama said, more as a realization than a question. Now that he thought about it, Tsukada hadn't been exactly surprised by them kissing either. Then again, he'd probably been drunk too.

“Look, it's obvious you guys love each other.” Yokoo told him in a matter of fact kind of way.

“We weren't sure if you guys were _together_ together, but I definitely think your relationship goes beyond just being best friends.” Fujigaya added in a sympathetic tone.

Tama felt so confused he didn't really know where to begin, “but...how do I know?”

“How did it feel?” Fujigaya asked.

“What do you mean?”

“The kiss”

“oh...well” Tamamori shifted awkwardly in his seat, “his lips are soft I guess...and he smells nice, and...our tongues..”

“No no, I don't need to know about your tongues! No, I mean how did it _feel_ , emotionally? Do you want to do it again now that you're not drunk?”

Tama's brain had been so occupied replaying the kiss that had already happened and what that particular kiss might mean, he hadn't even begun to think about possibly doing it again. Until now.

At that moment the door opened and the rest of the group, including Miyata, came in laughing and talking loudly. Tamamori followed Miyata around the room with his eyes, to see if he gave any kind of indication his mind was just as taken over by what had happened last night, and what that might mean for them, as his was. If it was, Miyata was hiding it very well. He seemed like his usual cheerful self.

Tama's intense staring, which was a lot less subtle than he though it was, was interrupted by Fujigaya waving his hand in his face to get his attention, “Tama,” he said,”will you please talk to him before we start recording? It's clearly bothering you.”

“I'm fine...I'll just ignore him.” was Tama's answer and intention, but when Miyata walked over to the table and greeted him like normal, he realized he wouldn't be able to just ignore him. So he stood up and gave him an angry look, “Miyata, come with me for a moment,” and without waiting for a reaction he walked out of the room. Miyata followed him into the hallway, very well aware what this was about.

“How come it didn't have any affect on you?” Tama started, “Do you go around kissing all your friends, like it's nothing?”

“You kissed me”

“Shut up.”

“Look, we were drunk, I didn't want to make a big deal out of it because I thought it might be awkward.”

“So you don't want to do it now that you're not drunk?”

Miyata blinked in surprise, he never really considered the possibility, assuming Tama wouldn't want to. But as he was looking at the expression on Tamamori's face and the unsure tone in his voice he dared to ask him, “do you?”

“I...” Tama resisted the urge to look away and made sure he kept their eyes connected, “I think we should try it again. To find out if it was the alcohol, because if it wasn't just the fact we were drunk I think we might be onto something here,” he finally turned his gaze away, “I mean...if you want to.”

“Tama,” Miyata said with a small smile on his face,”In what world would I not want to?”

“Well, ok then. We'll go to my place after we're done recording, ok?”

The recording was close to torture as Tamamori was hyper-aware of any bodily contact between him and Miyata. He had a knot in his stomach, either because he was nervous and exited or because he was nervous and scared. Now that the idea of him and Miyata together, _together_ together, was planted in his brain he'd come to the conclusion that it might be kind of perfect. But he wanted to make sure the physical connection they'd had yesterday wasn't just an alcoholic fluke.

After the recording had ended, and a silent ride home, they stood in Tamamori's hallway, taking off their shoes. Miyata had been here many times before, but it felt different this time. He was nervous, hands sweaty and his heart pounding in his chest. “So, uhm, should we sit?”

“Yeah I guess so, we can just sit on the couch? Or the bed if you prefer?”

“T-the bed?” Miyata said, “Oh my, Tama, you sure move fast” he said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Tamamori, who had really only suggested the bed because it was comfortable to sit on, became bright red and added “I don't mean it like that, idiot! We haven't even kissed yet!”

“Technically that's not true”

“That one doesn't count! Tsukada was there! Now come on, we have to figure out if it was the alcohol!” determined to find out if he could have the same type of amazing kiss with Miyata fully sober, he grabbed Miyata's sweaty hand and stormed them over to the couch.

“Sit” he ordered.

Miyata sat down, somehow suddenly very aware of every body part he had.

Tamamori sat down left of him. They both had their bodies turned so they were facing each other. Now that it was really about to happen his determination from a moment ago sank down and he started to feel just as awkward and nervous as Miyata looked. They sat on the couch for a few moments, avoiding direct eye contact, before Tamamori started to get impatient. “Will you hurry up?”

“W-what?”

“Kiss me already!”

“But last time _you_ kissed _me_? So I wasn't sure if I was allowed to start?”

“But last time I was drunk, now it's embarrassing...”

“How about we meet half-way?” Miyata suggested.

Tamamori made a small nod in agreement and they both started to move their heads toward each other, slowly. Tamamori hoped Miyata wouldn't be able to feel how fast his heart was beating. But right before their lips were about to touch Miyata suddenly pulled back, “Wait, wait a moment. I don't know what to do with my hands?”

“What?” Tamamori replied with a frustrated tone. Having felt Miyata's breath on his lips again had caused a flashback to last night and Tama was now very sure he wanted, needed, to taste Miyata's lips on his own again.

“My hands, I'm super aware of the fact that I have hands!”

Tamamori let out a loud sigh, “Miyata, please. Stop being so awkward, it's making _me_ awkward!” he looked at his best friend for a moment, “just..., let them be where-ever, it really doesn't matter where your hands are. Just focus on your lips first.”

Miyata thought for a moment, “hm, yeah ok.” The next thing Tamamori knew was Miyata's lips pressed on his own. Miyata's hands in an awkward position in front of his chest. It certainly wasn't the hot kiss from the night before, but it wasn't all bad either. At least until they both tried leaning into the kiss at the same time with too much force and they ended up bumping their heads together. Tamamori pulled back and rubbed the sore spot. “ow...”

Miyata lowered his hands to his lap and sighed, “I guess this isn't really working is it...”, he looked up at Tama with a sad face.

In that moment, where it was possible that this would not work out, Tamamori's determination came back to him. It _had_ to work, it _would_ work.

“Ugh, you just have to hold your head still so I can kiss you properly!” he grabbed the sides of Miyata's head to keep it steady and brought their lips together again. This time it felt better, it felt right. By the time their mouths opened up and their tongues found each other, all of the awkwardness between them had disappeared. Tamamori lowered his hands to find Miyata's and he loosely held them.

He didn't taste as sweet as the night before, but Miyata decided this must be what Tama really tasted like and he wanted more of it, all of it. But while the kiss last night had been hot and fast-paced, this one was slower and felt far more intimate. Each taking their time exploring the other's mouth, making them feel a kind of dizzy no alcohol could cause.

Miyata pulled his hands softly away from Tama's, and as he placed one hand on the back of the couch and the other on Tama's waist he slowly started to lean forward, pushing Tama gently back into the seating. He felt Tama's hands returning to the sides of his face, making his way into his hair. When Miyata was basically lying on top of Tama he switched his left hand to Tama's chest and used his right arm to lean on. He felt a pull on his head as Tama pulled him in closer, increasing the depths their tongues could go to.

They continued like this, tasting each other, feeling each other, for some time. Tama's hands still in Miyata's hair, occasionally tugging or pulling it a bit, loving the way his hair felt as he ran his fingers through it. Miyata slowly moving his left hand from Tama's chest to his waist, stomach, and back up again. After a while Tama loosened his grip on Miyata's hair and slowly pulled back, just far enough to break the connection between their lips, staying close enough to feel Miyata's breath, foreheads leaned against each other.

They both needed a few moments to come back to their senses, but finally Tamamori broke the silence with a soft voice, “Toshiya, your arm is shaking”

“It's just because I've been leaning on it, I didn't want to put too much body weight on you”

Tamamori moved his arms to wrap around Miyata and pulled him down. For a few moments they stayed like that, Miyata lying on Tama's chest. But just as Miyata's heartbeat started to slow down again Tamamori sighed and said, “No, this doesn't feel right.”

For a moment Miyata's heart seemed to stop completely, because for him this felt _very_ right.“It doesn't?” he managed to ask with a small voice.

“No. Sit up!”

After Miyata had pulled away from Tama's body heat and sat up again Tamamori gave him an annoyed look as if he was waiting for Miyata to do something. He gave Miyata a little push on his shoulder. “Come on lay down!”

“W-what?” Miyata was utterly confused now.

Tamamori increased the force of his push so Miyata fell with his back into the seating of the couch. Tamamori followed and put his head on Miyata's chest.

“There, it feels much better this way,” he placed his hands next to him, on Miyata's arms and shoulders and felt his arms wrap around him. He closed his eyes and listened to Miyata's heartbeat calming down again.

“That's because instead of on the couch you're now lying on the Miyata love seat”

“...”

“I'll use that line to win over Maiko in the next Busaiku”

“And 7th place this week goes to: Miyata Toshiya~”

Miyata laughed out loud, “If I get to do this as 7th, I can't wait to see what I get to do when I become 1st!”, he hugged Tama a bit tighter.

Tama didn't say anything else in response. He just lay on top of him, eyes closed, breathing slowly, enjoying Miyata's smell and the warmth from his body. It was a while before he broke the silence.

“Hey,” he said, softly.

“Hm?”

“Did you know everybody seemed to think we were a thing already?”

“Really? That's not fair...I wish somebody would've told _us_ sooner”

Tamamori shifted his body and raised his head, leaning his chin on Miyata's chest.

“Those idiots, let's not tell anybody!”

Miyata smiled, “Yeah! And let's make out everywhere without them knowing about it, that'll teach them!” he said it, partly, as a joke and expected Tama to slap him or call him gross, but instead he pulled up and started kissing him.

“Yeah”, Tama said in between kisses, “Let's do that.”

 

 


End file.
